Stream Archive ¦ Final Fantasy II 4 (Finale)
Jared completes Final Fantasy II, with an extremely overpowered party, and poorly designed dungeon. Synopsis Jared has an iced tasty. The party heads into the cyclone with the wyvern. There are multiple paths to take. Jared doesn't like Murderbot, because he is undoubtedly evil. Ricard is turned to stone by cockarice. Jared talks about the Chronicles games. Jared finds this game's dungeons to be highly repetitive and uninteresting. However, reusing assets is OK as long as it isn't boring. Jared won't fault the game for being true to the original Final Fantasy II. Jared dances to a chocobo donation, and his headset falls off. Jared is surprised when he successfully poisons a dragon. Jared and the rest of Normal Boots will be at Indie Pop Con. Jared discusses the different versions of Final Fantasy I and II. Jared wonders why Firion has more strength then Guy! The story for Final Fantasy X is bad, but the game is tight. Jared will stream Final Fantasy IV next. Jared wants Final Fantasy to bring back the creation of a party like Final Fantasy I. Jared likes the job system in Bravely Default. Firion is taken out by some Generals before Maria could heal him. Guy is also knocked out. Jared begins guessing the trap rooms on the 6th floor of the cyclone. Jared discusses the Steam versions of Final Fantasy games. Jared discusses the plot to Disidia, as well as Final Fantasy games. Jared is asked about how complete his Final Fantasy collection is. II is the only one he doesn't have. Jared comes across a random Hill Gigas that is completely out of place in the Cyclone. Jared finds a poison axe. The party makes their way back down to the first floor. Edward is the worst Final Fantasy character. Jared forgets to save before reaching the Emperor. The emperor sends the royal guards to fight the party instead. They aren't even hard. Jared wants to fight the emperor. Now he has to fight THREE Royal guards! Jared jokes about fighting four of them! Finally, the emperor is fought - alongside two more royal guards and a wood golem. The emperor is defeated easily. Jared watches the characters dancing. Suddenly, Leon has declared himself the emperor. The soldier who announces this collapses and dies in his exhaustion. Jared tries talking to the princess about every single thing. Firion talks to Cid - who suddenly dies. Jared has a lot of gil that he doesn't know what to do with. Jared sees a blinking red dot on the map. Jared finds a dead town, and the chat shows him where the Airship option is. Jared discusses the weak plot that isn't worth worrying about spoiling. The really cool idea the game has is immediately abandoned. Jared flies around in the airship. He is disappointed that there is no theme song. It isn't exciting since it comes at the end of the game. Jared accidentally talks to the mother and child twice. Jared searches the world for new areas. Jared tries to find something else to do. Jared comments on how there is this awesome airship that makes you feel like you can go anywhere, but it can only be used to move the plot along. Jared searches the few towns that aren't destroyed. Jared looks up a guide to see if he can find something he is missing. Jared tries to land near the tower Palamecia, but it takes a long time to work. The party falls to the first floor and fights an Imperial Shadow. Even the party realize how annoying the trap rooms are at this point with their preemptive strikes. PushingUpRoses is in the chat. Jared is forcing himself to get through Final Fantasy II to say he beat it. It isn't terrible, but the leveling system is bad. Jared discusses a sex scene in Final Fantasy VI. Firion races around like a Nascar. Jared furiously mashes a button to orgasm. Ricard is always the one that gets affected with status conditions. Jared joked about having a sex scene in Sonic Chronicles because it was made by Bioware. Jared is insulted as the game gives him a buckler. The eyemoeba look like Christmas trees. Jared thinks he has found another trap, but there is nothing there so he can calmly move on. Ricard is knocked out again by an Imperial Shadow. Jared wonders how the death spell works in this game. An enemy runs away, dropping his rippers. Jared calls out to him that he dropped them. Jared is disappointed when he finds a door that is not a trap. The chests all have lame staffs that he already has. Two generals take out Guy just as they are being killed themselves. Guy is given better armor. The party comes across Leon, who demands a fight. The emperor returns. Ricard fights the emperor, while the wyvern takes everyone else out. Jared wonders what Ricard did. A super castle forms where the old castle stood. Maria lists everyone who died with them. Maybe people should stop hanging out with them! Leon actually has some good stats. Jared believes he is a bit over leveled unintentionally. Heida directs the party to the Jade Passage. Jared tells Leila to make sure to stay alive. The party flies in the airship, and Jared screams as the party falls into the passage. A White Dragon is the first enemy the party fights. Jared thinks he finds a trap door, but it turns out to be a real one. Jared correctly guesses a trap door, and wonders why there are so many dragons down here. A lot of people would be right when they said that this game was bad. When asked if there are even any decent characters or moments, Jared simply replies with No. Although, Guy speaking beaver was interesting. Jared wonders why Guy's strength score is so low despite doing nothing but swing axes. Jared tries to compare Guy's armor, but it doesn't make any sense. Jared finds that the waterfall hurts you, and there is nothing useful behind it! Jared is reminded that it isn't real water. The party fights a King Behemoth. Jared wonders why the wyvern is selectable. Jared finds a magic shop in a waterfall. Jared finds yet another set of three doors that are there for no other reason then to waste time. It is lazy design. This game doesn't bother with its exploration and decision making. Jared compares it to Final Fantasy XIII. Dead ends are a thing, but make it look like a player decision. Jared apologizes for his tangent. You shouldn't have to play through 24 hours of a hallway to find a good sidequest at the end. Jared compares it to eating a poop sandwich. The music is overused so much that it lacks variety in Final Fantasy XIII. The way the NES version of Final Fantasy II makes the soundtrack sound off, but here it sounds great. Some Chimera Sphinx appear. They should be one or the other, but not both! Jared is surprised at how fast his enthusiasm for this game is depleted. Jared explains how a lot of people on YouTube are fake. Jared decided from the beginning that he was going to be as genuine as possible. Jared comes across a teleporter, and is sent to Pandaemonium! This would have been atrocious on the NES. Jared explains how fleeing doesn't work in this game at all. Jared tweets out that he is in the final dungeon. The party storms past the enemies in their way. Jared explains which version of Final Fantasy I is the best version to play. The PS1 version is the best if the player didn't play the NES. Jared is excited to find a ribbon. Jared finds the teleporter at the end, but finds a chest that he has to go back for. All it was was an Ether! Jared finds the stupid door thing again! Jared finds a monster in a box - which just happened to be Tiamat! Jared finds even more doors. Jared expects a second Tiamat in a box - and gets Beelzebub instead! Once Beelzebub is defeated, the chat informs Jared that there is a secret on the right, but Jared can't find it. Jared wonders what kind of monstrosity is inside the next box. It is a ribbon and Astoaroth. Jared jokes about wondering what he needs for a fire gigas. Ultima has leveled up to level 2! Another monster in a box is found. It is zombie Borghen! Jared is confused by an off structure. It turns out to be just a pillar. Jared finds the Masamune, and replaces Leon's weapon immediately. The party teleports to the fourth floor. Jared wonders whether he is going down or up. Maria runs out of magic points. The party then teleports to the seventh floor - teleporting all over the place. Jared is annoyed as Guy becomes confused. Jared hopes that Guy attacks Leon, and laughs when he does. One fan keeps on donating, being a much better support then Leon is! Jared is one of those players who holds onto all of his Elixers and never uses them. Jared gets into the final room, and realizing there are no random encounters. He wants to check out the room - discovering that there ARE random encounters! Jared finally initiates the battle with the Emperor - who has a nice beard. Firion deals several thousands points of damage on the emperor. Guy takes a huge hit. Jared foolishly realizes that he had a lot of tomes he could have used. After a few turns, the Emperor dies. Some of the surviving characters taunt Firion. Peace returns to the cities, but there is still a lot of damage. The credits play. Jared can now say that he finished Final Fantasy II. Jared is asked what the worst thing about the game was. Soul of Rebirth appears on the screen. Jared wonders what it is. He starts playing as Minwu. Jared doesn't care enough to play the post game content. Category:Final Fantasy Category:Videos